


Penance

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Penance

The pain lasts only a few seconds but he lives a lifetime in those moments.

The pain is not inconsiderable. It hurts. It always does, no matter what Dom does to prepare him, no matter how much he wants all that follows. There is always that moment when the utter simple pain of it stops him cold. He doesn't like it but he accepts it.

It is a moment that he experiences completely by himself. In the darkness, alone for those few seconds, his eyes close and his breath hitches deep in his gut. Then he stills, after being so active just moments before, wiggling into position, wanting the coupling. Wanting so much to be part of a couple.

But the pain separates him. Takes him into himself. For those few seconds, he is alone with the pain. He doesn't breathe, for just those few seconds. It grinds consciousness down to the streak of agony that shafts his entire being.

It runs wildfire through the length of his body. Rips him from his headspace, from any thought other than being in the moment, and slams him into the physical act of what Dom is doing to him. It brings him back to Dom.

Have to get through it, and then he will be pure for what follows. His penance had made him so. Dom deserves no less.

It's over. His muscles relax and now the burn is happening. He likes the burn, likes the fullness. He loves all that follows—once the pain is over.

And as soon as it ebbs, he forgets it. So easily forgotten when the desire takes over, as it always does. Until next time. Each time. He wouldn't allow himself to hurt that much if the desire didn't come so closely on its heels, if the desire wasn't brought out of him by Dom. If, in the end, he wasn't welcomed into Dom's soul.

The pain lasts only a few seconds but he lives a lifetime in those moments.


End file.
